The Price Of Love
by Cosplaygirl2010
Summary: Months after the problem with the micro bots, Hiro's life is back on track. Hiro is doing better in school so he needs new ideas for inventions. Hiro meets a girl his own age, and gains feelings for her, as she does with him. Hiro ends up falling in love, but doesn't understand that he just bit off more then he could chew. Enjoy my first fanfiction! Be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Grounded**

**Hiro: **** Wait i do what in this!?**

**Cosplaygirl2010: **** What ever Hiro, deal with it!**

**Hiro: ****But...Fine, what ever! Write what you want!**

**Cosplaygirl2010:**** I will, thanks. **

**Rated T**

**Big Hero 6 Fanfiction _**

Hiro awoke to the sound of his aunt Cass moving around his room. He prayed she wasn't doing this to piss him off. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, looking at Aunt Cass. "Aunt Cass, what are you doing"? Aunt Cass turned to look at him, her face was red, like she has been holding back a scream. She slowly walked over to Hiro's bed, and sat down. Hiro's eyes followed her in confusion. It was silent for a little while, but seemed like hours to Hiro.

"I need you to be honest with me Hiro". Aunt Cass said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Sure, what is it"? Hiro asked, waiting for a trick question that was sure to get him grounded.

"Have you been reading and watching inappropriate things?" She asked, looking him dead in the eyes. Hiro was surprised she would ask such a thing, yes it was true, but he wasn't ready to admit it to her. That would be weird to talk about. Hiro was dealing with things in his own way, and it seemed to be working.

"No Aunt Cass, I haven't."

Aunt Cass looked at him, disappointment flooded upon her face. She looked toward the floor, then back up toward him,

"Then what is this?" She asked as she held up a playboy magazine, and some porn DVD's. Hiro's face went pale, where did she find those? He knew obviously, but for her to have them in her hands at this moment, boy did he wish he was still asleep. Several moments went by in silence, his aunt still waiting for an answer. Annoyance started appearing on her face, annoyance soon turned to anger.

"Hiro, you are so grounded! No technology, unless it is for school!" She yells storming out of the room, and down the stairs. Hiro sat there for a while in silence, than flopped down on his bed.

"No technology? Sleep it is then…"

Hiro awoke the next day to his alarm going off, he looked at the alarm, and turned it off. "I sleep all through the day, I must have been tired", Hiro thought out loud. He got up and got dressed, preparing for school.

Aunt Cass yells up to Hiro, "Hiro breakfast is ready!" As soon as she finishes her sentence, Hiro breaks for the door, and makes his way down the stairs. He runs into the kitchen and sit down at the table, and begins to eat. Aunt Cass sits down across the table and looks at him. "Anything else you want to fess up to today kid?" she asks taking a bite out of her food.

Hiro looks up at her, his mouth full of food. He thinks for a bit on how to answer her. It's not like he was hiding anything else, but there was something on his mind; girls. For him it was weird to talk about these types of things without Tadashi, but now that he was gone he never talked about the things that floated in and out of thought with anyone.

"No Aunt Cass, I don't have anything else to tell you, I promise." Aunt Cass stared at him for a while, ten minutes at the most.

"Fine, but don't be afraid to talk to me, I am here to help you know." She said getting up to walk to the sink, with her dishes.

"Okay I will remember that." Hiro says getting up from the table as well. "Gotta' go!" He adds grabbing his bag and heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro: Who is this girl?**

**Cosplaygirl2010: A new one.**

**Hiro: But she isn't from the movie...**

**Cosplaygirl2010: I changed things up. Trust me, you will like it.**

**Hiro:...**

**Rated T**

**Big Hero 6 Fanfiction**

Once at school Hiro went right to his class, and sat down in his brothers old office. He put his feet up and looked through his 'thought booklet'. He needed another project to work on; all his other ones were done, or just pointless. After an hour of looking, he still had nothing, so he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Hopefully then, something worth his while would pop into his head to invent.

Hiro stepped outside the school and began to walk for a while. He turned the corner and ran right into somebody; forcing him to fall to the ground. They both rubbed the bumps on their heads and looked toward one another. Once Hiro's eyes met with the random person, they went huge.

It was a girl, who seemed to be the same age as him. She had bright blue eyes that reminded Hiro of the ocean, and brown layered hair that was put into a side ponytail. She was the most beautiful girl Hiro had ever seen. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. The girl lifted an eyebrow at his stare, and got up.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" she said to him with anger in her voice.

Hiro snapped out of it, and stood up.

"I am so sorry about that. It's my fault, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She looked at him from head to toe, and back up to his face.

"I have never seen you before, you new around here or somethin?" she asked.

Hiro laughed a little.

"Nah, I'm not new. I've lived in this town all my life. I go to university, so I am busy a lot." he told her.

Shock filled her face.

"How old are you?!" she yelled.

Hiro looked at her for a bit, and squinted his eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I am not asking to take advantage of you, loser. I want to know, because you look like the same age as me. I am fourteen." she explained.

Hiro's eyes went again when he realized something.

"We are the same age then," He shouted in excitement. "I haven't seen or talked to anyone around my age in forever."

The girl stared at him for a while then asked, "How are you in university then?"

Hiro smiled at the girl.

"I graduated high school at 13, because of how smart I am. I got into university...does this make any sense to you?" he asked.

With that comment, she couldn't help but hit him. Once she did, she turned around and began walking.

"Sorry, whatever your name is, that was rude of me." he said, stopping her in her tracks.

She then turned around and walked back over, looking him right in the eyes.

"My name is Maya, what's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Hiro, Hiro Hamada, nice to meet you, Maya." He said ending his sentence with a smile.

Baymax showed up and stepped in between the two.

"Hello i am Baymax, your personal health care provider. I sensed your distress, what seems to be the problem?" the bot asked.

"I am fine Baymax, go home." Hiro said rolling his eyes.

"I will scan you now." Said the robot to the child.

"No, don't scan me!" Hiro, said annoyed.

"Scan complete" Baymax said.

"unbelievable..." Hiro said.

He finally met a girl his age, who was cute, let alone acknowledged his existence.

"You have a bruise on your right shoulder, I suggest you ice it and then apply heat." Baymax told him.

"Thanks Baymax." Hiro mumbled.

Hiro looked at Maya, who was standing there in in shock due to the walking, talking marshmallow.

"Maya, this is Baymax. My brother made him for me. He is harmless, so you have nothing to worry about." he informed her.

Maya poked Baymax and giggled.

"He feels like a marshmallow." she said.

Hiro laughed with her.

"Yeah, he does." he confirmed.

Hiro stared at her for a while. To him it was normal,to others it might have looked like he was a creepy stalker. Maya looked at him and smiled.

"Your brother must be an awesome guy." she told him looking impressed.

Hiro frowned.

"Yeah, he was." he sighed.

Maya's eyes widened with the realization.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know." she said apologetically.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." he informed her.

Hiro looked toward Baymax and gave him a smile.

"Lets get you home buddy." he said.

Hiro started walking home, and Baymax began to follow. Maya felt bad, but she didn't know. She had to make him feel better for bringing up something so difficult for him to deal with. But what could she do? She sat down to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiro: ...**

**Cosplaygirl2010: Sorry this Chapter is shorter. I didn't know what else to wr****i****te for it.**

**Hiro: Tadashi.**

**Cosplaygirl2010: Don't worry everyone****,**** he will be fine!**

**Hiro:...**

**Maya: Poor Hiro. Want a hug?**

**Hiro: No thanks.**

**Rated T**

**Big Hero 6 Fanfiction**

Aunt Cass was sitting in the kitchen watching the clock. Hiro was late getting home, and that really bothered her. He could be out bot fighting again, or lost. How was she to know he wasn't

dead? He didn't even bother to call, which was strange. Hiro always called when he was going to be late getting home. That made her first thought had to be he was out doing something he wasn't suppose to, or dead. She took a drink out of her cup, tea seemed like a good thing to have at the moment for her.

The door opened then shut with the sound of someone walking through it.

"Hiro?" Aunt Cass called out, waiting for a reply.

Hiro didn't answer, he just walked up the stairs and then to his room. She knew something was on his mind. She also knew talking to him might bother him more, she needed to let him know he needed to make her aware of the things he was doing. He was still a child after all.

Aunt Cass walked to his room after him. When she got to the door, she knocked. Hiro opened it and looked at her. She looked him in the eye and sighed.

"You didn't think to call, you had me worried sick!" she yelled at him.

Hiro rolled his eyes, which was new to her to see. She wondered where he could have picked these things up, but nothing came to mind. It made no sense to her.

"Hiro, what has gotten into you? Where has this attitude come from?" She asked with more concern in her voice then anger.

Hiro looked down at his shoes, then back to her. He didn't want to tell her his brothers death was getting to him again. He had already made her aware that he was over it, but when ever someone brought him up, he felt so sad. It made him feel like he was falling back into his

depressed state of mind, which he didn't want. He just wanted to be alone for the rest of the night and sleep it off. Before he came home, he had decided to take a long walk to make him feel better, but it only made him think of Tadashi.

"I'm sorry aunt Cass, I went for a walk and forgot to call after school. I would have used my cell phone, but I'm grounded, remember?" He told her.

"Hiro, you can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you. You don't have to hide it, i am here for you, okay?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hiro smiled, not because he was happy with what she told him, but because a smile would let her know he understood what she was saying. After she left, he went to his room and closed his door for a good night sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya: I am glad you feel better Hiro.**

**Hiro: Thanks, i am glad to.**

**Cosplaygirl2010: Enjoy this chapter guys****!**

**Hiro/Maya: Enjoy!**

**Rated T**

**Big Hero 6 Fanfiction**

Class was out early for Maya, so she went shopping. She looked in many different stores

looking for something that could make a boy her age smile. She honestly had no idea, all that caught her eye was a hat that said 'Robo Babe'. She picked it up and looked at it for a little while.

"He might find it funny, and laugh. What if he forgot about me already?" she thought to herself.

She bought it anyway. She wanted to have something to make him feel better. She didn't understand why, but when she saw him frown, she felt like something broke inside her.

She found her way to the university he attended. Maya felt like a stalker, all he told her was that he goes to university. She guessed it was in town, considering he said he lived in town. So, she went to the only university in town. She walked through the front doors and to the front desk.

The lady behind the desk looked up at her, and smiled.

"Can i help you hun?" she asked

"I am looking for, um, Hiro Hamada". she said, not sure if she remembered the name right.

"Would you like me to page him for you?" The lady smiled at her.

"That would be nice, thank you." she replied.

The girl paged Hiro to come to the main desk and in under 5 minutes, Hiro walked over to the desk. Not noticing Maya, he asked the lady why he was called, She pointed over to Maya sitting in the waiting room, and he looked over. As soon as Hiro looked at her, she smiled at him and waved. He waved back with a confused look on his face.

Hiro walked over to her. Once he was close enough to her, his walking came to a stop. He looked at her with confusion still on his face.

"Who are you again?" he asked.

Maya sighed.

"Oh sure, I remember your name, but you can't remember mine?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Maya, the one you ran into yesterday."

Wide eyes appeared on Hiro's face, then he laughed slightly.

"Oh, it's you! Sorry if about forgetting, I have been dealing with a lot. How are you?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

"I am good, I felt bad the last time we met. I think I said something that might have upset you, I am sorry. I bought you something to make up for it, can you forgive me?" she informed him.

Hiro was surprised, a girl he hardly knows bought him a gift for feeling bad. People never really do that anymore, they all just try to forget about each other and move on in their lives. This made Hiro happy that she wasn't like that, it made him restore some faith within humanity. But none the less, he felt like a gift wasn't necessary.

"Thanks Maya, you shouldn't have, really. I mean you didn't do anything wrong, I am just going through some things that get to me rather easily. Nothing for you to be concerned about really." he told her.

"No buts! I bought it already, so here." she yelled to him, passing him a bag with a store logo on it.

"Thanks, I guess", he said.

Feeling a little confused on what she got for him, he took the bag and looked inside. He took a hat out that said 'Robo Babe'. Hiro looked at her with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Robo Babe?" He asked.

She smiled at him, and took it from him.

"I saw it and it made me think of you. You have that robot, and you are kinda cute, so tada!" she said.

Hiro couldn't help but smile once she put the hat on his head.

"There, it seems like it was made for you." she told him, trying to make him love the gift even more. He looked her in the eyes, and as soon as she looked back he smiled.

"Thanks for the gift, I love it." he said.

He sounded happy, but how was she to know for sure? She guessed she just had to go with it. Hiro continued to look at her, once she smiled back, he broke his silence with a question.

"Want to hang out?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment, then replied with a simple yes.

"I am grounded, but nothing fun comes out of that. I just have to go put something away, I'll be right back." he told her.

Once that was said, he ran back up the stairs. Maya was left there standing, waiting for his return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiro:**** Can i have gummy bears?**

**Maya:**** Why not something good for you?**

**Hiro: ****They are good for me, they make me smile don't they?**

**Maya: **** You are stupid. **

**Hiro:**** Says the girl who is my age, and still in high school. **

**Cosplaygirl2010:**** Okay you too, stop fighting. Lets just sit back and enjoy okay?**

**Maya:**** Fine...**

**Rated T**

**Big Hero 6 Fanfiction**

Maya and Hiro walked down the street together, Hiro was walking but wasn't aware of where he was going, he was spacing out. He was thinking that hanging out with her was like a date, his first date. Thought he had never been on one before, this was close to one right? Hiro was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize Maya stopping and looking toward the all year round theme park. When Hiro snapped out of his thoughts, he realized she wasn't there. He look from side to side first, then behind him. He walked over to her, then saw what she was staring at.

A Smile came to his face. If he was going to treat this as his first date without it being a date, he had to give her what she wanted, even if he thought theme parks were a way to just throw your money away for cheap laughs and toys. He took her hand and dragged her through the front gates.

Maya was suprised at first when Hiro took her hand, once she realized he was letting them spend the day at the theme park, her eyes lit up, she was so excited! Once they got to the ticket booth, she looked at the prices, $30 dollars for a full day pass! That would be $60 all together not including games, or food.

"Hiro, it's to expensive, lets go do something else". She told him with a relaxed smile. But Hiro wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Don't worry about it, i got it covered." He told her. Her eyes went wide, Hiro actually had that amount of money on him, what was he thinking!

"Hiro why do you have that much with you right now? How do you even have that amount?" She asked looking really confused. Hiro laughed.

"When you invent things, and make things for fun and bot fighting, money just comes easily". He said.

Maya felt bad about Hiro having to pay for her, but hey, it was the theme park, she would feel better soon enough. Though she felt it was taking advantage of him, he wouldn't take no for an answer. After Hiro bought the two passes, they went on ride, after ride, after ride. They played some games together, and Hiro won her a giant teddy bear. The sun was going down, but Hiro didn't care, he was having fun. Maya felt like it was time for her to go once her stomach made a funny noise. Hiro looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"could you tell? I might go home for dinner now." She said looked at him and rolling her eyes

Hiro frowned, he didn't want her to go yet, while she was picking her stuff up, Hiro got an idea.

"How about we buy dinner here? Do you like Pizza, fries, burgers, corndogs, hotdogs-" Maya cut him off before he could finish his sentece.

"Yes, i like all that stuff. But i don't want to be the reason you have no money, Mr. Hamada." She told him laughing.

Hiro looked at her with a 'did you really just say that' look. "For your information Miss. Whatveryourlastnameis, i still have a good amount on me, you in no way will be a reason for me to have no money." He said in a Matter of fact tone.

"Lets go get food!" he shouts full of excitement, taking her by the arm and pulling her to the food tent.

They sat down at a table, and Maya looked at her phone, it was 8pm, so she texted her mother telling her where she was, and what she was doing. She didn't want her mom to fear for her existence. Hiro went to go by their food, the line wasn't to big so he didn't mind the wait. After he got the food, he got back to their table and sat down. He placed her food in front of her, and his in front of him. They sat and ate together and laughed every once in a while. Hiro was happy he could make her laugh, if he couldn't, he would have been a bad date, although it wasn't a date, he wanted to be the perfect date. (Wait those that even make any sense?)

After Their dinner Hiro walked her home. He knew it was best to walk her home in the dark, it was safer that way, he didn't want her getting attacked on the way home. Even though he isn't much protection, he was still something, and something was better then nothing. To Hiro this was best not date, date he had ever been on. Maya stopped at her house, and Hiro looked at her.

"This your place?" He asked, with a light smile.

She looked at him and smiled back, "Yep this is it. Thanks for the day at the theme park, it was awesome." She told him. Maya was suprised by Hiro so far, he wasn't stuck up, a know it all, or a jerk to her. He was funny, caring, and nice. In her school it was impossible for her to find anyone like Hiro. Maybe it was because he was in university, or maybe it was his up bringing, one thing for sure was, she liked it. She wanted to spend more time with him, to get to know him more, and for him to know her more.

"Well i better get going, my aunt has no idea where i am, and i am grounded so she is probably pissed at me." He told her.

Maya's eyes went wide, she had forgotten about him telling her he was grounded.

"You're grounded and you spent they day with me!" She yelled.

"What's the big deal?" Asked Hiro slightly confused about why she yelled at him.

"The big deal? The big deal is you are being punished for a good reason, and you are going against your aunts wishes to hang out with me! I feel dirty now." She informed him looking ashamed

Hiro couldn't help but laugh, what did she think this was, a movie or something against the law? He didn't understand her really, but he liked her. Hiro usually went against his aunts wishes, not to be a jerk, or a bad child, just because he felt like the punishments he was given were in no way fair.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's got nothing to do with you so you are fine. I will see you around, okay?"

Maya was frowning first, then smiled at the idea of seeing him again.

"Sure, see you around Robo Babe!"

Maya went inside, and Hiro started walking home laughing at Maya's comment. He new she got him this hat to tease him, but that didn't bother him. Maybe it was because when ever she read it out loud, she called him babe. Oh well what ever the reason was, he liked it. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cosplaygirl2010:**** Hey everyone, quick note. If you don't get an update for a while, it is most likely because i am either REALLY busy, out of ideas, editing is taking i while, or am just to lazy, which isn't an excuse i know, but it is cold, and my bed is warm, and sleep is such a good option. So i am sorry if the updates come to a halt for a while. I will try to keep them coming!**

Hiro walked into his home, his aunt Cass was standing in the doorway looking right at him. Her face was filled with anger, all he had to do was say one thing, and she was sure to blow her top, so he decided to not say anything at all. Hiro went to move past his aunt, but she took a hold of his arm before he could get away, and she pulled him back to where he once was standing.

"Where were you Hiro?" She asked. Her voice was low in a serious tone that slightly scared him. Hiro thought it would have been best for him to stay silent, but he didn't want her freaking on him, so he decided to talk to her; It seemed like the best way to calm her down.

"I was out hanging with this girl, we went to th-" Hiro began with his explanation, but his aunt cut him off before he could finish.

"A girl!" She screamed. She was surprised, and her face was plastered with shock. Hiro could tell very well that she was either mocking him, or actually surprised.

"Please don't mock me! Besides, it's true. I was just hanging out with her after school.I know i am grounded and all, but i wanted to get to know her before i lost my chance." Hiro explained to her, looking down at his feet once he had finished his sentence. His aunt sighed. She didn't want to yell at him because he had a crush, and decided to do something about it. Yes it was wrong of him to go do what he wanted when he was grounded, but she really didn't know how to go about this right now.

"Just go to bed Hiro, i am unhappy with you right now." She told him looking away from him, then walking into the kitchen.

"Night, i guess." He said, walking to his room.

Once Hiro got into his room, he changed into his pajamas, went to the bathroom to brushed his teeth, then lied down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling for a long while thinking of his day with Maya. I took a few hours for sleep to take over, and once it did Hiro was out like a light.

In the morning aunt Cass was doing preparations for her tiny restaurant under their home. She swept the floors, cleaned the tables, and baked fresh treats. She wondered to herself why she didn't make Hiro do this all before her restaurant opened, instead of letting him sleep in on the weekend. Maybe she didn't really care for punishments, or maybe she just didn't want him to do it all wrong. Either way she knew she wouldn't do much with his punishment besides taking away his electronics. But with his current grounding, they were already taken away from him besides at school. So their really wasn't much she could do, so she decided to let it go.

It was about noon when Hiro walked down the stairs and into his aunts restaurant. He walked over to the back room and made something to eat. He was in the mood for somthing crunchy, so he made toast with strawberry jam on it. Once he was done, he walked out of the back room and made his was to the front door. As soon as he got to the front door he heard his aunt call to him.

"Hiro, where are you going?" Hiro turned to see her behind a table with plates in her hands. Hiro smiled at her and responded with a cheerful voice.

"I am going to go see that girl again, I'll see you later." He informed her, turning on his heels and heading out the door.

Hiro was hoping Maya wouldn't find it strange if he just showing up at her door hoping to hang out. He didn't want to seem like he was lonely or something. Hiro could have gone to hang out with Gogo, Honey and the rest, but they usually would talk about drinking, going places he wasn't old enough to get into, and other things that didn't involve him, so a lot of the times he felt left out, so going to her house was his first thought.

Once he approached her home, he stood at the end of the walkway, scared of his next move, or what to say once he walked up to go knock on the door. Hiro was freaking out inside, and he didn't know what to do, but he couldn't back away, that would be lame. So to the door he went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cosplaygirl2010:**** Look who updated! That's right, i did. I hope you all like Fanfictions that drag on for a while, because this one isn't even close to being done yet. Trust me though, it will get more interesting, i just need to finish setting the whole thing up before it gets awesome! I hope you continue to read, and enjoy this fanfiction. Sorry if the updates take a while!**

**Maya:**** You done now? I want to get to the story! **

**Hiro:**** I do to!**

**Cosplaygirl2010:**** Lets just get to the story already!**

**Hiro and Maya:**** WOOO!**

Hiro knocked on Maya's front door and waited for someone to answer, not even a minute after he knocked, the door opened and Maya's father was standing there. Hiro looked up and and saw his face, he looked so angry at his presence.

"Who are you?" He asked in a calm demanding voice.

"I'm, Hiro Hamada sir. I am a friend of your daughters." Hiro told him, while giving him an apologetic smile. Her father looked Hiro in the eyes for a little while, then turned around and headed back into the house, leaving the door wide open. Hiro just stood there, confused on what to do, does that mean come inside? Does it mean stay there? He was so confused, so he just walked inside and looked for her room. He hoped that wasn't the wrong thing to do, but he didn't know what to do.

Hiro went up the stairs and knocked on every door that was shut, well waiting a little while. When their was no answer, he went to the next door. When he came upon her door he knocked, she opened it with a confused look. When she saw him her eyes widened, she tilted her head to the side in a joking manner and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here, Hamada?" she asked in a joking yet questionable voice.

"Because, your adorable face just can't keep me away." Hiro said as he gave her a joking grin with his answer. Maya laughed at his answer, it was a funny after all, right? She looked at Hiro again and gave him a light smile.

"So what are you actually doing here, Hiro?" She asked.

"I woke up, was bored, came here. I thought it would be better then sitting down and doing nothing, is that okay?" said Hiro.

"Come on in then Hiro, enter my room of awesome." She told him feeling impressed with herself, and her room. Hiro walked in, but it seemed normal to him. There was a bed up against her wall, a television across from it, and everything in her room was blue and purple; He guessed those were her favorite colours. Maybe she was just joking, he couldn't tell sometimes. Although, if he had to tell the truth, He loved it. It was so cute, it matched her perfectly.

Hiro sat down on her bed, and she sat down next to him, she grabbed her remote, and turned on the television. Hiro leaned up against her wall and got comfortable, Maya leaned back next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He started to freak out a little, she was so close, and smelled so good; wait, was that vanilla he smelled? He loved the smell of vanilla.

Though they have not known each other long, Hiro was so crazy for her. It was probably because she was cute, and she was the first one of his age that has talked to him in years. Maybe she was interested in him, he didn't know, but she was using him as a pillow in a way, that had to count for something right? Maybe he should talk to her about it, or try something at least, but he was scared. He felt like something needed to be done. It was now, or never!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiro looked down at Maya's face, she was so beautiful. He wanted to do something but he was freaking out. This was extremely embarrassing for him, he just wanted to kiss her. The only thing close to kissing a girl he had done was with his pillow; which wasn't weird in his mind.

"Maya." He said in a low voice. Hiro was freaking out even more, he said her name and it got her attention, how did he do that? She looked up at him. He had to do something now, it was literally now of never.

"What is it, Hir-" she asked, not being able to finish her question before his lips crashed down upon hers. Her eyes went wide, she was having a hard time registering what was happening at this exact moment. His lips were soft, and warm, they stayed pressed up against hers for a while. He moved away to look her in the eyes, he was silent; he didn't know what to say or what to do, but neither did she. Maya just looked at him with wide eyes, she was confused, surprised and amazed all in one. She was never kissed before, or had anything like this happen before, it was all so new to her.

Hiro just looked her in the eyes the whole time, her eyes were so pretty; they calmed him down every time he looked into them. He had no idea why, they just did. But in certain times, they made him scared and anxious. Hiro thought this was love, but how was he to know for sure, he had never been in love.

"Hiro, why did you do that?" She asked, confused like crazy.

"I wanted to. Did you not want me to? He said answering her question with another question. She rolled her eyes at his response, she just wanted a straight answer; now he ruined the moment that was created between the two. She punched him in the arm, got up from the bed then left the room, leaving Hiro to sit there in pain.

Five minutes went by with Hiro holding his arm in pain. She punched him really hard, so he wasn't being a baby about it ( trust me i know this feeling all to well... ).Their was a big bruise where she had punched him, he could feel it from underneath his clothing. Why oh why did she have to have such a strong punch?

Hiro got up from her bed and went down stairs to see Maya in the kitchen; She seemed to be making something to eat. He went to go walk over to her, but their was a knock on the door. Maya looked over at the door, then him.

"Hiro do you mind getting that?" She asked him, turning back to her work. Hiro didn't say a thing, he just went to open the door. As he made his way to the door he wondered to himself about what had happened upstairs. Why didn't she tell him she liked him back? Why did she hit his shoulder? Why was she acting as if nothing happened? It made him feel awful, like he had when Tadashi scolded him for not cleaning his room when he was younger (sorry i didn't have any better ideas for feeling bad XD ).

Hiro opened the door and saw, Baymax standing there. Just what he needed, his robot companion to make matters worse.

"Hello. My name is, Baymax. Your personal health care provider. I sensed distress, are you all right?" Asked the bot. Hiro sighed, then smiled.

"I am fine Baymax, just hurt my arm". Hiro told him. Maya looked out of the kitchen and to Hiro.

"Who is it, Hiro?" She asked.

"It's, Baymax. He sensed distress. You know, from you hitting me?" He informed her from over his shoulder, then looking back over at Baymax. Hiro pulled Baymax into the house, then walked over to the kitchen where Maya was. Hiro sat down at the table putting his feet up. Baymax made his way into the kitchen as well once he did he stood near Hiro. Hiro looked around for a little and realized her parents were missing. Here parents were missing! He had to keep calm, or Baymax would have exposed his thoughts to Maya. Not that they were dirty or anything, but because he was alone in her home without her parents; If that doesn't make a young boy feel uneasy, i don't know what will.

"Maya, where did your parents go?" He asked. Maya sat down at the table across from him, and took a bite out of her food she had made before answering. Really, no food for Hiro? She didn't even ask. Hiro noticed this and felt a little unwanted.

"They went out to go see a friend. They left well we were in my room." She told him, taking another bite. Hiro felt like he should have left once he opened the door, why did he stay? He always did the opposite of what he thought he should do when he was around her, he had no explanation for it. That is what bothered him the most, not having a explanation for his actions.

"Hiro, why did you kiss me when we were upstairs?" She asked him finishing the remains of her food. She didn't even finish chewing her food before she asked him, maybe she was trying to give him a turn off. As sad as it is, she was still cute, even with chewed food falling out of her mouth. Hiro put his feet down, sitting up in his chair and looking her in the eyes.

"I believe i have some feelings for you." He began to say, Maya cutting him off before he could finish his explanation.

"You do!" She shouted at him with a blank look on her face.

He looked at her for a little bit, just to make sure she had nothing else to add. Once he knew she had nothing to say, he began where he left off.

"Yes. Although it was simple to tell from me kissing you. I know, it is really sudden and i am sorry for any problems i have caused you." Maya just stared at him from across the table, she was suprised. What was so attractive about her to him? When she looked in the mirror, she just saw a messed up face.

"What do you like about me anyway, Hamada?" She asked, looking confused. Hiro smiled, he liked everything he knew of so far minus the punching, but he could deal with that.

" I like everything so far. I mean, i hardly know anything, but i like what i know. If that makes any sense, how do you feel about me?" He asked, dreading her answer. Maya looked at him for a bit, then began to answer his question.

" I...


	9. Chapter 9

**Cosplaygirl2010:**** Did you like the big cliffhanger i gave you all? You should know, they're my thing. So close to chapter ten guys, this is amazing! I never thought i would have made my own fanfiction before, i have always wanted to make my own stories but, i never get them finished. I guess this is my practice, right? If i can get this done, i can get a book done. Question is, would anyone even pick up a story i make if it is in book form? Maybe they would see if it was a movie...**

**Face it, most of the population is lazy. *sighs* **

**Oh well, i wont keep you from the story, enjoy!**

"I think you're cute, Hiro. But..." Maya stopped herself when she saw Hiro's face. He was looking down at the table, even the bot Baymax was looking at him. She knew he was waiting for rejection. But it's not like she was going to be mean, why did he have to look so disappointed? It broke her heart just looking at him. She didn't even get to what she wanted to say and he looked so unhappy. She could only imagine his face if she said no.

"How about a try date?" she asked smiling at him. Hiro looked up at her in surprise, then a smile appeared on his face. He looked like he just got the good news of passing an important test.

"Sure, that would be great! I know exactly where i can take you to, you will love it." He said, trying to get her just as excited. She thought for a while, and lifted an eyebrow higher then the other.

"Where?" she asked.

"You'll figure it out when the time comes. What day do you want to have a date?" He said, ending his sentece with a question.

"I don't know, i have a day off school Friday. Is that okay for you?" She asked him.

Hiro thought for a bit, he didn't know if he had anything planned Friday. He had no idea if his aunt had anything planned, or if he had had anything important to do at school.

"Not sure yet, but tomorrow i can let you know. If this works out, you will be the only girl in your schools grade dating a university student. They might think of something gross first, but once you show them pictures they will know. Well, they might not believe you, so you could always let me walk you to school or something." He told her. She couldn't help but laugh, he was thinking as if it was a yes to be his girlfriend already. He always seemed to get ahead of himself when he was happy; not that she was complaining or anything.

"Okay, Hiro i will think on that." She told him, laughing a little.

Around 7pm Hiro decided it was best for him to go home, he still needed to have dinner. Plus his stomach was in pain form not eating much that day( you know that feeling when your stomach is pretty much eating your insides? It's that. If you have never heard of that before, i am sorry for making your stomach sound like a monster ).

Hiro said goodbye to Maya and headed home for dinner with, Baymax following from behind. He was hoping he had nothing to do on Friday, he was so excited.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is another chapter! I hope you still like this, and that you don't think it is dragging on to long. I would hate for you to think it was to long or something. I still do not know how long this is going to be, i am still trying to get it to where i want it to be. Fighting will be in this as soon as i finally get where i want it to be, i promise. Please enjoy the story for what it is right now. Also i am so sorry for the long wait. I passed a part in my video game i was stuck on for over a year, and wasn't seen by my family for 3 days straight. Hahaha. **

Hiro walked into the house, and went to the table to sit down. His aunt just finished cooking and began to set the table. She looked at Hiro and saw his smile. He seemed to be rather happy, she wondered what was on his mind.

"Hiro, what are so happy about?" she asked. Hiro looked at her, his smile got even wider.

"Do you have anything planned on Friday that deals with me?" He asked, not answering her question. Aunt Cass thought for a while, then went and looked at her calender on the wall. Once she returned to him, she sat down.

"I have a friend coming over, but you don't have to stay if you don't want , you got something else planned?" She said, ending her answer with a question.

"Yeah, i have a date." He told her with a smile, then eating some food. Hiro started eating the rice; it was his favourite food next to pasta and fish. Aunt Cass so shocked, a date with who? The she remembered Hiro telling her about the one girl he has been hanging out with for a little while now.

"A date, really. Is it with that one girl you told me about?" She asked him, hoping to get some details out of him.

Hiro took a drink from the glass to his right; it was filled with peach juice. He liked how it tasted like candy. After he put his cup back down he looked at his aunt, she was smiling ear to ear waiting for an answer. Hiro decided to give her some details, since she pretty much let his grounding go. Of course he didn't have his phone yet or any other technology at home for his use, but he was aloud to do everything else. So why not throw here a bone?

"Yes, it is. Her name is, Maya. She is so pretty, kind, and funny. Friday is going to be a try date. Because we have not known each other that long, she doesn't know what to say yet, so she came up with the try date to help her decide. I hope she decides to be my girlfriend."

Aunt Cass smiled. He was growing up so fast. It was wonderful and sad all in one. She felt like he was growing up to fast, he was only 14 years old, soon going on 15. It all seemed so sudden to her.

"Hiro, are you sure you are ready for a relationship? You know nothing about having a girlfriend." She told him. Hiro thought about it for a bit, He didn't know what is was like to have a girlfriend, but everyone starts somewhere right?

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm ready for this relationship. Besides it isn't a real date, it is a try date. We are going to see how things go, if she likes how things go, then i will have a girlfriend." He told her, still eating his food. Aunt Cass decided not to bother him anymore about the topic. She didn't want him to think she thought his choices were pointless anything. Most of the time Hiro's choices were stupid, very stupid and illegal. Her best example of those choices was bot fighting for money, like when Tadashi and him got arrested for doing so. Actually, thinking about it maybe Tadashi was the one trying to get Hiro out of a situation, rather then being part of the situation with Hiro. Oh well, that was then, this is now.

Hiro awoke on Friday, and got ready for school. He started working on a project with Honey Lemon. It was something about a teddy bear, that can move on it's own. The project might freak some people out, it might just be used for some horror movies or something. Honey was excited for the project, she said she had this 'Feeling' it would turn out amazing, so he went with it. Oh well it was something to keep him busy.

Honey was waiting for Hiro at his work station when he arrived; She was working on the design for the bear. He walked to his seat and sat down. Honey looked at him and smiled.

"This Project is going to be amazing, Hiro!" She said full of joy. Hiro laughed lightly, Honey got excited over almost anything, so this was no surprise to him.

"What you doing, Honey?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow. Honey looked up from her book, and over at him with a big smile on her face. She got up from her chair, and went over to him and showed him the book. He looked at it, and it looked pretty cool, but none of them knew how to sew, so it would have been difficult to do. Teddy bears are meant to be fluffy and cuddly.

"wouldn't it be easier to buy a teddy bear, open it up and add a robotic skeleton so it is still soft and stuff?" He asked her, with a questionable tone. Honey felt rather stupid, why didn't she think of this? It was rather simple indeed. Honey sat down and hit her head off the table in frustration.

"You're right!" she groaned loudly. Hiro laughed, he couldn't help it. Once they got the idea down, it was off to work. They went to the toy store to find the perfect sized teddy bear, with a hug-able appearance. They came across a medium sized bear, it was a light brown colour with brown eyes. The bear seemed Hug-able enough to him, But Honey had to look at every last bear in the store. It took her three hours to find the perfect one. It was light blue, had blue eyes and had a pink ribbon on the side. Once they made it back the the school, their class was over, and Hiro had to get going if he was going to have enough time to get ready for his date. He got to his station, and started to pack up his backpack. Honey and the others went over to him, as soon as he turned around they were standing right behind him. Um okay this was strange to him.

"Um hey guys." He said, looking confused. Gogo was the first to speak out of all of them.

"Why are you in a hurry, Hiro? That's the fastest we've every seen you getting ready to head home." Honey was next to speak, she started to talk as soon as Hiro went to answer.

"Hiro is everything okay, Do you need long hug or time with us all?" She asked. Hiro went to answer, but he was once again cut off, this time by Fred.

"Hiro, man. Do you need some bro time or something? You can come over to hang if you want."

Hiro waited for anyone else to speak before he opened his mouth. Once no one said anything, he figured it was safe enough to speak.

"I'm fine guys, i don't need a hug or some guy time. I just need to head home, so i can get ready for a date." Hiro told them bluntly. They all looked at him, all their faces had 'shocked' written across them. It was uncomfortable silent for a while, then Honey and Wasabi spoke.

"You're growing up so fast!" They both yelled, in what seemed to be a sad yet happy tone. Honey looked like she was crying, as well as Wasabi. Hiro was freaked out a little by the reaction, and just wanted to head home. So he ending up sneaking away while the rest of them tried to come Honey and Wasabi down. Off he went to get ready for tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cosplaygirl:**** I am so sorry i have not been posting as much as i use to. I have been busy with the holidays and stuff, and making things for an event i am putting together, you understand right? I hope you do. I will keep working on these when i have time, i promise! I will not forget about it, and start something new. I. Will. Finish. This.**

Hiro was waiting for Maya in her home, sitting in the living room with her mother and father, he was not afraid to admit it, he was scared. Her father just kept looking at him with annoyed and angry eyes. Why was he angry? Hiro didn't do anything wrong, at least he hoped he had not done anything wrong. Maya's mother was sitting down next to her husband smiling. She as well was looking at Hiro, which made him more uncomfortable. He felt as if something was on his face, and nobody was telling him, but they were all laughing at him. He starting to think asking her out was a bad idea, but then her mother began to speak.

"So, Hiro. Tell me, where do you go to school? I don't believe i have seen you at, Maya's school before." She asked. Hiro guessed she worked at her daughters school or something.

"I go to university. The one for science technology, just past the hill near the mall." He informed her, trying to sound impressive enough for Maya's father.

"University?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, confirming her question.

"You must be smart!" She said, with the smile on her face growing laughed lightly. He found it fun when people were shocked at where he goes to school. Some people think he is lying, so he has to give them proof, sometimes he felt shy when they complimented him on how smart he is, and what he can do with his life. He liked Maya's mother, she was a nice lady.

"Is that really what you have decided to wear on your date with my little girl?" He asked with a a hint of anger in his voice. Great, now Hiro felt as if he had made a mistake with his outfit. He was wearing casual jeans, and a white dress shirt with a black blazer. He wasn't wearing a tie though, ties bothered him like crazy, he could never tie them right. It annoyed him.

"I am sorry sir, i di-" Hiro began to say, but was cut off by her father.

"I don't like you, kid. Hiro was it?" He told him flat out. He had not reason to not like him! He had nothing to judge yet, he knew nothing about him. Hiro thought it had to do with him going to date his daughter. Maybe he felt as if he wasn't good enough for her or something, but in all honesty he was probably the best she would ever get. That isn't being rude or anything, it's just that most people are not as successful as he is at his age. Then again, it might be the fact her father wants someone with her, that can protect her...Wait a minute...Hiro, could protect her better then any other guy. He had a battle suit, and a badass robot for crying out loud. Yep it was official, Hiro didn't understand why he was hated.

Hiro when to speak, but was distracted when Maya came down the stairs. She was wearing a tutu skirt, with boots, and a shirt that black shirt that said "I'm with geek." When Maya say Hiro read her shirt, she smiled with a light laugh. He frowned, and look at her.

"Really?" He asked her, in an unimpressed tone well, Maya laughed again. Hiro smiled a bit, and rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said. Hiro gestured to the door, and Maya began to head for the door, he followed behind her. Maya's dad called to them, before they stepped outside.

"Not to late to change your mind dear, we can tell him to go home and to never talk to you again." Hiro rolled his eyes again. He really didn't want to give this up did he? Maya looked at her father once he had said that and raised her voice, loud enough for him to hear.

"No, i like him, he is nice and funny. We are going to have a good time, and if we don't then you can kill him. Okay dad?" He told him, ending it with a question. Hiro's eyes went wide. Kill him? What! Her father left the room shaking his head in annoyance. Hiro was hoping she was joking. If not, he was scared to mess left the house and began walking, she looked over at Hiro, and he seemed to be uncomfortable. It might have been the joke she said to her father, he actual though she was serious?

"Hiro, about that. I was just joking. He wont kill you, nor will i let him." She told him. As she finished that, she saw his shoulders relax. Yep, she thought right. Hiro looked at her, and smiled.

"good, i like being alive. I'm to young to die." he told her. Maya smiled, then she began to wonder where Hiro was taking her. He had not told her yet.

"Hiro?" She began. He looked over at her.

"what?" He asked, waiting for her to continue talking.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. He smiled, he knew that question was coming.

"We are going to see a scary movie, then play some arcade games. Before i have to take you home." He informed her. Her face lit up, she loved watching movies, and playing video games!

Once at the movies, he let her pick out the scary movie. She picked a movie called, "Dead End." It was about the world coming to an end, and a few people having to survive what ever is thrown at them. To him it didn't seem that scary by the description. Boy was he ever wrong. During the movie, he screamed the loudest, and jump at every loud noise. He even dropped his drink when he jumped, he tried to catch it, but he failed and it fell on the person sitting in front of him. The person got up, gave him the dirtiest look ever and left the room. Hiro looked at Maya, and she was trying her best not to laugh out loud. Hiro thought this movie idea would have gone differently. With her getting scared and holding onto him, not him getting scared and making a fool out of himself.

After the movie was over, they went to the arcade part of the place and Hiro bought some tokens. Before they began playing some games, she looked at him for a while in silence with a giant smile on her face. Hiro got annoyed with the silence, and asked her why she was staring at him for.

"I never thought you would be one to get scared so easily, It was funny." She said to him laughing a little. Hiro looked at her with a 'whatever' face. She smiled even more at that.

"You are such a liar!" She said.

"You were so scared you hid your face in my arm." She added. Hiro rolled his eyes for the third time that night.

"Alright, fine. I was scared, i am a coward when it comes to scary movies." He admitted.

"That's alright, Hiro. The way you acted was cute." She told him. Hiro's eyes widened. He was shocked Not because that made him happy to hear, but because he didn't want to be viewed as cute. He wanted to be seen as highly attractive, sexy even. Cute something your mother said, when she wanted to make you feel better about something that looked bad. Even if they were young, he didn't want to be seen as..."cute." Maya grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the games. As soon as she took a hold of his hand, he forgot about what he was thinking about, and smiled.

After 3 hours, and many trips to the token machine. It was time to take Maya back home so they began walking. The walk was quite and awkward, he wanted to take her hand, but he felt as if that would have been weird, so he kept his hands in his jacket pockets. Maya herself felt the walk to be to quite, but didn't say anything to fix it. She didn't know what to say in this situation. Once they got to her house, he walked her to the door. She turned to him, and smiled.

"This was fun, Hiro. Thanks for the date." She said. Hiro smiled himself, god she was so beautiful. (Sorry if using the word 'god' offends anyone, didn't mean to.) He just wanted to give her a big hug. He actually wanted to kiss her, but thought it would be weird, it being their first date and all.

"Well i should probably get inside now. Don't need to be late, he would hate you more." Maya said. Hiro nodded, and without thinking, kissed her cheek. She blushed a little as he realized what he had done. He looked down, at his feet. Damn, now he felt so awkward and shy.

" Talk to you later, Maya." He said starting to walk away, but was stopped when he heard her voice.

"Hiro, can i have your cellphone number?" She asked, blushing still. Hiro turned to her, and smiled. Thank goodness he didn't mess up the date!

"I don't have it at the moment, because i am being punished, but here." He said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper he had found in his jacket pocket, along with a pen. He handed it to her, and smiled. She smiled back, and went inside. He started to head home. He was happy about today, he wished he had more days like this. Minus him acting like an idiot. Maya walked into her house, and couldn't stop smiling, her father asked her how the date was, she said it was fine, and went to her room, with the smile still on her face. To her, this was on of the best days she has ever had. She couldn't wait to talk to him tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cosplaygirl:****Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, we are finally getting close to where i want it to be! I thought i would tell you all why i am so busy. I am setting up an event for a Larping (Live action role-playing) guild in my home town. I have been working on the rulebook, and i have been working on costumes, and quests. I know not everyone one is into things like this, but i am. So i thought i would let you know. **

The next few days after his date with Maya, Hiro's aunt gave him his phone back. He looked at his missed messages and saw a few from his school about up coming events, and about days off that were coming up. He went to the top of his missed messages, and saw that Maya had sent him one. He opened it, and began to read it.

"Hey, Hiro. It's me, Maya. Thanks for the date we had, it was a lot of fun. We have to do it again sometime, alright you adorable geek? Text me when you get your cellphone back." Hiro smiled at the text message. Wait does this mean that they were dating? He had no idea. He might as well ask her. Hiro began to text her back, when his aunt walked into the room and saw him smiling at his phone. She lifted her one eyebrow at this sight, and began to speak.

"Hiro, why are you smiling at your phone. Talking to a girl or something?" She asked. Hiro sighed, why is it whenever someone looks at their phone smiling, it has to be seen as you having a crush on someone. Yes this time it was different, but still. Why was that always the first thing someone thought off when they saw something smiling at their phone, or computer screen. Gah, he would never get it. Hiro looked over at her, and lifted and eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked instead of answering her question. Aunt Cass smiled. It was obviously a girl, Hiro didn't try to hide anything the way he was trying to without it being a girl. She lightly laughed, and started walking away into the kitchen.

"It is so a girl! Is it the same one you had a date with? Is she your girlfriend?" She said, ending it with two questions. Hiro laughed before giving her an answer, aunt Cass just loved knowing about everything he ever did.

"Yeah it's, Maya. I am asking her if we are dating, I have no idea yet." He told her, waiting for his phone to make a noise. He walked into the kitchen where his aunt was, and opened the fridge to get a drink. He grabbed the milk out and poured a glass. His aunt, look at him after getting dinner prepared to cook.

"What does she look like, is she cute?" She asked, trying to picture the two of them together. Hiro nodded his head while he took a drink out of his glass. His phone made a noise to inform him he had gotten a text. He suddenly spit out his drink, put the glass down and ran into the living room. Aunt Cass was shocked at the reaction from Hiro.

"Hiro! Don't do that!" she yelled to him, while cleaning up the mess he had made. Hiro picked up his phone, and read the text she had sent him. His eyes widened as he read it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cosplaygirl:**** How did you like that cliffhanger? I bet you all are wondering what Maya said in that text she sent to Hiro. Don't worry i wont keep you long, enjoy!**

Hiro's eyes widened as he read the text Maya had sent him.

"Hiro, how stupid can you be? Obviously it means we are dating. It's awesome you got your phone back! When do you have classes? I would love for you to pick me up from school tomorrow, so we can hang out." It had a heart at the end of it. Hiro couldn't believe his eyes, he had a girlfriend! Tadashi would be so proud if he was still alive. He would also comment many jokes about him having one. Hiro laughed, and messaged her back.

"I have class tomorrow at 7am till 2pm. I would love to pick you u from school, and hang out. I will see you then." Hiro put his phone in his pocket, and went to his work space. He had to work on some upgrades to Baymax's battle suit. He had to keep it up to date, just in case their was a problem like last time. He walked into the place and purposely hit his arm off something so Baymax would activate. Once he did he asked the same thing he always does.

"I am, Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard the sound of distress, what is the problem?" He asked in his robotic voice, like always.

"I am fine, Baymax. Just hit my arm off the table." He told Baymax.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked Hiro.

"2." Hiro answered, waiting for Baymax's suggestion on how to make his arm feel better.

"I suggest, applying ice and then heat." Baymax told him. Hiro agreed to Baymax's suggestion, and then went to work. He put Baymax into his battle suit to see if anything was ruined, or worn out. Only a few things needed to be fixed, it didn't take him very long to finish his work. Just a little over 2 hours. He look at Baymax, and took the robots battle suit off, before deactivating him.

"I am satisfied with my care." Hiro told Baymax when he was done. Hiro now had upgrades and repairs to do on his suit now. Which would take more time then the bots suit. He wanted to add in a weapon to this gloves, and some rockets to his boots, just in case. He didn't want to lose Baymax again, like last time. After he was done he looked over at the clock, it was currently midnight. Hiro thought he made great time with the upgrades, usually it would take him longer. Well it was time for him to head to bed, He had to work on that project with Honey tomorrow, and hang out with Maya as well. He was so excited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cosplaygirl:**** Hello everyone! We are finally about where i want it to be. I'm not sure if it will be one more chapter away, or two more chapters away. Either way it is coming up fast, and i am so excited to write it! I hope you still enjoy this fanfiction as much as i enjoy making it. **

Hiro walked into his office at the university, when he walked in Honey was already in there working on the bears image; She was adding bows and flowers to it. As Hiro walked in, he put his bag down and sat at his work station. He pulled out the designs for the robotic parts they were planning on putting inside of the bear to make it move. Hiro looked over his design, he went over the sizes and the materials he needed/wanted to use. Once he had figured it all out, he went over to Honey.

"Honey, what do you think of this design?" He asked her, handing her the paper. She looked at it for a while, and smiled.

"This is going to work so well, Hiro!" She said really excited. Hiro looked at the paper again, and back at her. His one eyebrow lifted higher then his other.

"Are you sure, because if something seems wrong, you can tell me. I am tuff, tuff like a...a brick, I can take it." He informed her. Honey looked at him with a smile still on her face.

"It is fine, Hiro. Don't over think it. If you do, you will make mistakes." She told him, trying to make him accept his work. Hiro agreed with her and got to work making the machine. (sorry if i am not using a lot of science talk...I suck at science stuff. -_-) Hiro almost finished the machine, but his class was over with, and he was going to go pick up Maya from school, so no over time for him today. He put his stuff in his office, and said goodbye to everyone he knew. Fred stopped him to ask where he was going, Hiro failed at lying, so the truth it was.

"I am going to go pick up Maya from school." He told him. The others over heard them talking and came over. Gogo was the next one to ask Hiro a question.

"Is, Maya your little girlfriend?" Hiro, just looked at her with an annoyed face. They were not that little, well he thought so anyway. The others all looked at Gogo, then to Hiro to see what he was going to say. Hiro was silent for a while, he didn't understand why this was so important, but he guessed it had something to do with their entertainment level.

"If you must know, she is." Hiro told them all. As soon as Hiro finished his sentence, all of them but Gogo made kissing faces, made comments of how cute it is, and said how much Tadashi would be proud. Hiro didn't see what was to be proud over, but hey, everyone had different views on things. Gogo walked over to Hiro, and looked him right in the face. In his mind, she was a little to close. Her face seemed serious rather then happy. Hiro looked from side to side before looking her in the eye as well, and backed up slightly.

"Umm, I-" Hiro began before he was cut off by Gogo.

"If you hurt that girl or make her sad, i will kick your butt. You got that, Hamada?" She asked with a angry voice. Hiro was confused, he didn't understand why she was acting this way with him, they were friends. Besides, she doesn't know Maya anyway.

"Why do you even care, Gogo? It's not like you know her or anything?" He asked, looking confused. Gogo's face went from serious to pissed.

"I do know her, she is my little sister!" She screamed at him. Hiro's was shocked, Gogo had a sister! Oh, no. How did he not notice, when he was at her house, he didn't see her, but he did see another bedroom when he was looking for hers. It must have been Gogo's. Oh boy he was in for one heck of a ride being involed with her family. Hiro looked at Gogo for a while, and sighed. He was kind of hurt that she thought he would hurt her. If he ever did it would never be his intention. Gogo must be very protective of her family, he respected that.

"Gogo, i would never try and hurt her, all i want to do is keep her safe. I have to go now though, i told , Maya i would be there when her school was out, so we could hang out." He told her, then turning around to leave. Once he left, Gogo sighed, and walked back to her work station. The others just stood their confused on what to do next, or do.

Hiro got to her school, to his surprise he got their before it let out. He sighed in relief, thank goodness he wasn't late. Once he sat down on a bench, the bell rang to inform all students and teachers, school was over. Not even 5 minutes later students began to leave the school, Hiro thought to himself as he saw all of them. In a way he wished he was in a normal high school, to have friends his own age, but Maya and the others were all he really needed in his life. He knew from the 4 years he was in high school, it was a dramatic battle ground. The older kids were violent, loud, and rather rude. It wasn't all of them, but most of them he had an issue with most of the time.

Hiro looked at his phone, and checked his email, and other communication apps as he waited. Another minute or two went by before he heard his name being called, he looked up and say Maya waving by the doors of the school. Boy, was she every pretty, she was wearing blue jeans, a black hoodie that had nothing on it, and a pair of black boots. To him he loved it when girls covered up rather then showing off their bodies, to him it was more beautiful then anything else. She started to walk over and pulled her two friends with her. Her friends were also wearing blue jeans, and hoodies. One had to much makeup on and the other had none, but that wasn't important.

Once they got over to him he stood up and greeted them all. Maya looked at him from head to toe, then raised an eyebrow. Hiro looked at her with a confused face, why was she looking at him like that? Did he do something wrong! How could he have, he just got here. Maya then grabbed a piece of metal that was on him, and handed it to him with a smile.

"Working with metal today were we?" She asked. Hiro smiled a bit, and put it in his pocket; you could never have enough scraps to work with.

"Yeah. I was working on a project with a friend of mine in class today. Thanks, i didn't even realize it." He told her. Her one friend with a lot of makeup looked at him, and began to speak.

"So you are, Hiro right, the one that goes to university?" She asked. Hiro looked at her. So these were the friends that didn't believe Maya about him being in university.

"Yep, i am in university for technology. I am currently building a robotic teddy bear with a friend of mine." He informed her. Her friend didn't seem to believe him, but he wasn't sure if it was about the university thing. He was so confused talking to them, why did girls have to be so confusing to him. Well look at that, one thing, he would never really understand.

"Alright then, that must be cool. How did you get into university so fast?" She asked him still confused, Hiro smiled. He was always asked this.

"I am just really smart, so i skipped some grades." He told her. Her other friend was giving him a rather annoyed look, he could see it from the corner of his eye. It was freaking him out. Maya looked over at her other friend, and say the look she was giving him.

"Hey, Anna. Way are you looking at him like that?" Asked Maya with a confused face, Anna looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry about that, Maya. But i just don't see why you would be dating a guy like, well him." She told her, making Maya's eyes widened a little.

"A guy like him. What kind of guy is he exactly?" She asked her. Hiro looked at Maya, was she defending him?

"He is, you know. It's just weird." She told Maya. Hiro looked at Anna, 'weird', really! Maya's face went from from confused to angry in a short matter of seconds.

"Me dating him has nothing to do with you, leave your comments to yourself. You don't get to question may actions as a person, you are not my mother!" She yelled to her friend. Maya then took a hold of Hiro arm, and began to pull him away from them, and around the corner. Hiro was a little shocked at this moment, she got into a fight with friend over him? Woah, she must like him a lot then. Once they got a pretty fair distance from the school and her friends she stopped walking, then turned to Hiro.

"Are you okay, Hiro? Did anything they said bother you?" She asked, looking concerned. Hiro Smiled, he wasn't that dramatic over things like this, but it was nice of her to care.

"I am fine, Maya. Thanks for defending me, you didn't have to though." He told her, with a smile.

"i wanted to, they were being rather rude to you. I wasn't about to just stand there and let it happen." She informed him, still looking annoyed due to the situation they both just went through. Hiro was happy, she was such a nice girl. He had to cheer her up some how, as a thank you for what she did. The only question, was what? He thought for a little while. She liked video games, and winning prizes. Maybe he could take her to an arcade or something.

"Hey, Maya." He said, making her look at him.

"What is it, Hiro?" She asked.

"How about we go to the arcade? You know, to thank you for defending me." He asked her hoping she would say yes. He liked seeing her smile, rather then frowning. Even if she was still pretty doing both, he preferred to see a smile on her face. She thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Sure, Hiro. I would love to go." She told him. He smiled back to her, and she held out her hand to him. He didn't understand what she wanted at the moment, so he gave her a low five. (Like a high five, but lower. You probably know that already...never mind me, i am lame) Maya looked confused for a minute, then laughed. Hiro was now the one confused,why was she laughing?

"Hiro, that wasn't for a 'low five', that was so you could hold my hand." She informed him, laughing still. Hiro felt rather stupid now, it has been so long since he held anybody's hand. He apologized laughing lightly, and she held out her hand again, this time he took it, and they began to walk toward the arcade.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cosplaygirl:**** Hello again! I don't really have much to say...Um, enjoy reading? That is all i guess, i wont keep you from the story. ^^**

Hiro and Maya walked into the arcade together and sat down. Hiro walked over to the token machine and got tokens for the games, he made his way back to the table putting the tokens down.

"I got a lot this time. I remember you saying you wanted that giant bunny the last time we were here." He told her. Maya looked at him, and lifted an eyebrow.

"You heard me say that before?" She asked. Hiro smiled, did she not think he listened to her? He heard every word she said, the last time he might have seemed like he wasn't listening because he was playing a game at the moment, but he was.

"Yeah i heard you, i listen to you all the time." He told her, which made her smile. She felt happy that Hiro would listen to her instead of ignoring her, but she still wanted to know something from him.

"Hey, Hiro?" She said making it into a question, to see if he was listening. Hiro looked u at her, and lifted an eyebrow; Giving her a look for her to continue talking.

"you wouldn't keep secrets from me right?" She asked him, with a serious look on her face. Hiro eye went wide, as he thought of him in his battle suit, with the others and Baymax. Well it wasn't much of a secret, she already meet Baymax. But did Baymax look different in his battle suit? Oh my, he didn't know what to say, should he tell her, or keep it a secret. But if he did that, then she would be mad. If he told her, she would be scared from the things he has done, and might have to never thought that he would live the life of a super hero, none of it was his intention really.

"No, i would never keep a secret from you, Maya. I promise." Hiro said, telling his first lie in a long time. Maya looked at him, and smiled.

"Thanks, Hiro. I needed to hear that. Now, lets play some arcade games!" She said running over to a game. Hiro sighed, he felt like he was in for one heck of a life. After hours of Maya, and Hiro playing arcade games, Hiro won her the giant bunny that she wanted, and they decided it was time to head home, after all it was 8 at night. Hiro walked her home, while he carried the bunny. Maya seemed to be happy, so that was good, but why did he feel so...bad? Maybe he was just tired or something, yeah that had to be it. Hiro walked her up to her door, and put the bunny down. Maya looked at him, and smiled.

"Thanks for winning the giant bunny for me, i am pretty sure i would have never been able to get it. I am not the best at games." She told him, making Hiro smile.

"No problem, trust me, i know. I are not the best when it comes to games." He told her laughing. Maya laughed along with him.

"But, it is still fun playing them with you." He told her, Maya smiled at what he said. She wanted to talk more, but she had to get inside. She didn't want to get in trouble from her parents. Maya looked him in the eyes, and smiled.

"Can i have a kiss goodnight, Mr. Hamada?" She asked him, some what blushing. Hiro blushed as well. This was the first time he was asked to kiss a girl. But it wasn't like it was their first kiss. He kissed Maya i her room before, though they were not dating it just kind of happened. He thought to himself, he shouldn't have an issue kissing her. But her staring at him with big eyes was freaking him out. Oh no, he started panicking when she closed her eyes and leaned toward him. He had to do something, if he didn't kiss her, he would be known as 'the whimp who couldn't kiss his girlfriend'.

Hiro leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her, but closed his eyes to soon, and hit her forehead with his own. He didn't meant to, he was just so nervous, and he messed up. On the bright side, Maya laughed at this, instead of freaking out at him.

"You are suppose to aim first, Hiro." She told him. Hiro laughed a little, and looked away from her. Maya smiled, and decided to do it herself, he was really lost when it came to this stuff. Yes he kissed her before, but she wasn't sure, if he was completely aware of what he was doing, until after he did it. Maya, took a hold of his head, and turned it so he was facing her. She leaned in all the way, and kissed him, Hiro's face went red, and his eyes went wide a bit from shock. Her lips were soft, and warm Hiro thought. Before Hiro closed his eyes to kiss her back, she pulled away, and smiled.

"It's like that, ya geek." She said, then picking the bunny up. Hiro smiled at her, as she said that. They said goodnight to each other, and went their separate ways. Her into her house, and Hiro on his ways to his home. Hiro had a good day, he thought that nothing could ruin his life the way it was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cosplaygirl:**** I think this will be the chapter where things get more interesting. Yes! It is finally where i want it to be, I love this part of writing stories. I hope you like it, i have been trying to write more chapters lately, i just hate the idea of making you all wait for a rather long time for an update. Well, enjoy! **

It was Monday and Hiro had no class today, so he was just in the garage adding some extra things to his battle suit he forgot to add before. He was working on more updates for a few hours, and decided to take a break when his cellphone rang. He looked to see who was calling, it was Wasabi. Wasabi never called him, unless it was about something serious.

"Wasabi, what is it?" He asked feeling a little on edge. Wasabi's voice came through the phone in a tiny panic.

"Hiro! The university, it's on fire!" He yelled. Hiro jumped up form his seat, and started to panic as well.

"How is it on fire, what part of it is?" Hiro asked, beginning to remember the last time he had seen Tadashi. Tadashi ran into the school well it was on fire, and it the part he had went into blew up, with him him inside. He was not about to let that happen to anyone else.

"Your office, Hiro, it's on fire. Nobody knows how it caught on fire!" He yelled, still in a panic.

"Is anyone inside?" Hiro asked, beginning to panic all over again. Their conversation was silent for a while, and Hiro was to much in panic to wait for an answer.

"Is their anyone inside!" Hiro yelled at him. Wasabi then began to speak again.

"Honey is inside." He said. Once Hiro heard his sentece, he hung up the phone, and got began running toward the school. He wasn't thinking much about his options at the moment, he was just worried about Honey. He could have gotten into his battle suit and got Baymax, but he felt as if that would waste more time. Had highly flammable things in his office, if Honey was certainly inside, she did not have long. Once Hiro got to the school, he ran right past Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo, and went straight into the building. The others just looked at one another, and Fred began to freak out.

"Honey's dead, Hiro dead, their both gonna die! First Tadashi, now Hiro, and Honey!" He yelled running around in circles. Once Fred began to freak out, so did Wasabi; he began to cry. Gogo, took a hold of the both of them and slapped the both of them.

"Women up!" She yelled at them.

"Hiro, and, Honey will both be fine, they always are. Hiro will get them out of this!" She quickly added. Wasabi and Fred both looked at each other then back to her. Fred was the first to speak.

"Why do we expect so much from him? If he could get anyone out of problems like this, wouldn't Tadashi still be alive!" He yelled back at her. Wasabi and Gogo both looked at him in shock. How could he say that? Did he blame Hiro for Tadashi's death, even though he knew how it happened, and the effect it had on him. Gogo, and Wasabi were just shocked! Hiro made his way to his office, their was smoke everywhere and it was hard to breathe, and see. But he had to keep going, Honey needed him, and he was not about to give up!

Hiro was just down the hall from his office, and he could hear Honey screaming for help. He had to be careful not to hurt himself in anyway or Baymax would show up, and being in this heat would melt something of his. Got to the door, and checked to see if their was any fire to close to the door. It seemed a little to hot, so he got a bored from on the floor that fell from the roof, and tried to break down the door. Honey heard what was happening, and yelled out to him.

"I'm i here, help me!" Hiro kept trying to knock down the door, and yelled back to her.

"I'm coming for you, Honey, just stay where you are!" Honey recognized the voice, and realized it was Hiro. Hiro finally broke the door down and grabbed her hand, before they began to run out of the room, she grabbed the bear that was sitting on his desk. They ran from the office, and toward the stairs. A bored from the ceiling started to fall down above them, Hiro noticed it and pushed Honey toward the stairs, and the bored feel on top of him. Honey looked back, and her eyes widened, full of fear.

"Hiro!" She screamed. But Hiro did not move, or respond. What was she going to do!


	17. Chapter 17

**Cosplaygirl:**** Sorry about the cliffhanger, but i had to! It seemed so much better to end the last chapter with a cliffhanger! Don't hate me, please? O.O I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Back at Hiro's place, the house was empty. Their was no noise, but the sound from the tv. The tv showed the news talking about the fire at the university and about two people still being inside. Baymax was activated due to the bored landing on Hiro, and was on his way. He just didn't really know about the situation at hand. Maya was at school, when her one friend that wore a lot of makeup showed her a clip from online about the school, she saw and heard them talk about for a while, and they mentioned a girl that went by the nickname of Honey, and a boy with the name of Hiro being in the building. Once Maya heard that she ran out of the lunch room, and toward his school.

Maya was scared for Hiro, and the other girl in the school. She finally got a boyfriend that wasn't a stupid jerk; not that she has had many. If Hiro died on her, she wouldn't know what to do. She had to see if he was okay!

Honey was trying to move things to get them off of Hiro, but nothing was moving. She started to get really scared. She had to get him out of here, and now.

"Hiro, you need to wake up now!" She yelled to him, but he didn't move. He must have been hit it the head by the piece that fell on top of him. Oh no, what was she going to do! Honey ran out of the building and over to Wasabi, he was more muscular then any of them. They had hardly any time, but they way the fire was moving, it would hit the flammable stuff in under 3-5 minutes.

"Hiro is * cough * Hiro is, stuck inside!" She yelled to him, pulling him toward the building. Wasabi was shocked, Honey was going to go into the building again just to save Hiro, woah. This girl was rather brave. Wasabi stopped her from running toward the building and turned her around to look at him.

"Go back to the others, Honey. I will get Hiro out, i promise." He told her, running into the building himself. Wasabi was scared to go into the building but her had to do it. Hiro was his friend, and his friend was in danger. Why oh why, didn't he just go in himself to save Honey? It had to take him until now to gain some confidence and guts to go help a friend in need. He left useless, but now he would never let his fears get in the way of saving others. No longer would he ever let this happen again. Maya got to the school and ran over to Gogo, in a panic.

"Is, Hiro okay?" She yelled. Gogo looked at her younger sister, and back at the school.

"Hiro is still inside." She told her, in a worried yet calm tone. Gogo was the one to keep her cool in situations such as this, but it was hard, she cared for her friends. Maya went to run into the school, but Gogo, grabbed her.

"Are you crazy! Just because your boyfriend's in there, doesn't mean go running in!" She yelled to her. Maya's eyes began to go glossy, and she started to cry. Gogo just looked at her, and sighed. She had to be gentle in this moment, her younger sisters boyfriend might be burned alive. She knew exactly how she would act if it happened to; like Hiro, when Tadashi died.

"Maya, listen to me. Hiro will get out of this, he wouldn't die this easily. He is a tuff guy." She told her, trying to make her relax a little bit. Wasabi found Hiro under a pile of rubble. He called out Hiro's name but didn't get an answer, he was really knocked out. Wasabi lifted the pieces off of Hiro, and picked him up placing him over his shoulder. He made his way to the stairs slowly until he saw a clear exit, and then ran for his life. Once they were outside, he made his way to the others, and carefully put Hiro down. Maya went to go run toward him but medics made their way there first to check on him. They checked his pulse and if he was breathing, they had to give him CPR and after a while of them preforming CPR on him, they put an oxygen mask on him and lifted him into the back of an ambulance.

Aunt Cass ran over, screaming his name. She talked to the medic, and climbed into the back of the vehicle. Maya looked at Gogo when the ambulance drove off, and began to speak.

"We have to go to the hospital too!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Honey was sitting in a near by ambulance, with an oxygen mask one. She keep telling the medic she was fine, but he wasn't listening to her. Gogo looked at her sister, then at the others.

"We will go, when Honey can get away from the medic, alright?" She told her finishing her sentece with a question. This did not make her happy, she wanted to go to him now, find out if he was alright. She didn't want to wait to figure it all out. Fred sat down, and crossed his legs, he didn't seem to care very much anymore; That bothered them all. What was going through his mind? All of them wanted to know. Wasabi sat down next to Fred, and looked at him.

"What is your deal, Fred?" He asked. Fred looked back at him, and smiled.

"Nothing really, Wasabi. Nothing is 'my deal'." He said. Wasabi didn't understand why he was acting this way, Fred has never had a problem with Hiro.

"Do you blame, Hiro for Tadashi's death?" Asked Wasabi, putting all the tension in the air out in the open. Fred looked at Fred with sad eyes, then looked down.

"I didn't mean to, It just happened. I don't blame, Hiro but, if he was able to run in and save, Honey, why couldn't he run in and try to save, Tadashi?" He said, ending his sentece with a question. Wasabi looked at Fred, it was obvious that he was thinking about this as soon as he say Hiro run into the burning building, Wasabi sighed.

"Fred. Hiro has blamed himself since that time. I think he promised himself that he would never let it happen to anyone else. I bet he has kicked himself so many times after Tadashi passed. You can't blame him for what happened, or for him trying to save, Honey's life. After all, i think he would have ran in there no matter who it was, to be honest." He told Fred, trying to make him understand a little more then just his current thoughts. Fred nodded, he must have understood. Honey went over to the others and told them that Gogo, and Maya went to go get the car. Once they got there, they all made their way to the hospital to meet up with Hiro's aunt Cass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cosplaygirl:**** Well this has finally gotten more interesting! I Love writing like this! I hope you all like it as well. I wont keep you long, read away. ^^**

Gogo, Maya, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred got to the hospital and ran over to Hiro's aunt Cass, who was walking in circles in the waiting room. She was worried about Hiro, she didn't want to see him end up like Tadashi. She was so worried, she couldn't stand still.

"Any news yet from the doctor yet?" Honey asked. She was worried about him as much as his aunt was; she was pretty sure all of them were. All of them were talking about the situation that had happened, and Honey, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo were all trying to figure out how Hiro's office caught on fire. They asked Honey because she was the only one that was in the office that day. She went into class, although they didn't have one; She was to excited to work on the project.

"I don't know exactly what happened. I was just sewing an outfit for the bear, and i noticed that it was really warm, so when i turned around and i saw this big fire in the room." Honey explained to them. Gogo looked at her with confusion, then sighed.

"You didn't think to leave the room when you had the chance?" she asked, slightly annoyed. Honey went to say something, but then stopped herself and looked down. She obviously felt guilty, if she would have just thought to leave the room when she realized the fire, Hiro wouldn't be in the hospital right now. But Honey knew that everybody makes mistakes, and that nobody is perfect. The only thing they could do right now is make sure Hiro was okay. A few seconds later, Baymax showed up and walked past everyone. He entered the room Hiro and a doctor was in, and all everyone could hear was his robotic voice.

"Hello. i am, Baymax your personal healthcare companion. I had heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble?"He asked, waiting for a reply. The others, all looked at one another. The doctor looked at the robot, and then to Hiro. Hiro was still sleeping, so he couldn't respond to the robot. Baymax repeated himself every 5 minutes, everyone could hear him in the waiting room. Once Baymax said it again, the doctor had had enough; He left the room rolling his eyes and sighing. He walked over to his aunt Cass, and began to talk to her. The others were a little further away, but could still hear them if they were silent.

"Is, Hiro fine?" She asked. You could hear the fear in her voice. The doctor smiled to her, to try and relax her a little.

"Hiro is fine. He just inhaled a lot of smoke. Now he does have some bad burns on his body due to the fire, so we will keep him here for a few days." He told her, as soon as he finished his sentence she sighed out of relief and thanked the doctor. In the background you could still hear Baymax repeating himself in the other room. Maya ran over to Hiro's aunt, and the doctor.

"Can we go see him?" She asked, with tear stains on her cheeks. The doctor looked at her, and frowned.

"I am sorry, only family can see him right now. Come back tomorrow, and if he is awake then you can." He told her, taking his leave. Aunt Cass looked at her, she didn't even know who she was, how did she know Hiro? Wait, could it be the girl he had a date with! Oh my, aunt Cass thought. This was how she had to meet Hiro's girlfriend?

"I am Hiro's aunt Cass, might you be, Maya?" She asked. Maya looked at her, and her eyes went wide. Oh no, Maya thought. This was how she had to meet her boyfriends family?

"Umm, yes. You heard about me?" She said, ending her sentence with a question. Aunt Cass smiled. She had no problem smiling now that she knew Hiro was okay, and alive. Well sort of okay, he was burned, but alive.

"Yes, i have. Hiro told me about you a bit. So you are his little girlfriend? You must be worried, just as much as me." She said. Maya smiled a bit, Hiro actually talked about her to his family, which was cute.

"Yes, Hiro is my boyfriend. We haven't been dating long, but their is just something about him that is different from everyone else." she told his aunt. This made his aunt smiled. She was glad that he had found someone that has made him happy, and he was able to make someone just as happy as well. Aunt Cass invited everyone to spend the night at her place so they could all go and see Hiro tomorrow. They couldn't get Baymax out of the room where Hiro was, so they just left him stay their. Tomorrow, they would bring his charger in case his battery got low. Aunt Cass let them all sleep where ever they felt most comfortable, and they all feel asleep rather fast except for Maya, how felt like she had to look around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cosplaygirl:**** I wonder what, Maya will find when she looks around the house, don't you? It's so interesting. O.O**

Maya got up from the couch she had been trying to sleep on. She walked about the entire place, but she still felt as if their was still something she was still looking for. She felt as if their was something around that she wasn't meant to see. Hiro had always been one to get scared of silly things, so why did he just run into a burning building? He had to be hiding something, something that he didn't want people to know. She made her way down the stairs, and outside. She looked to her left and saw a garage, it must have been Hiro's aunts. Maya went back upstairs and found the key to the garage door, once she made her way back to the garage, she opened it up.

The doors opened, and she turned on the lights. She looked around the place, to her it seemed like his 'laboratory'. But because of him being in university for technology she knew it was just other work space of his. Maya backed up and ran into something, the cover of it had fallen off due to this. She turned around to see armoured suit, she looked at it for a while, in confusion. This suit, she had seen it before on the news. This big person was flying around with a person on their back. But how did Hiro have it, was he a big fan of them, and decided to make the suit? She looked over and saw another item with something covering it as well, so she pulled it off. Under this one their was another armoured suit. This one was smaller then the other, it was the same suit as the boy who was carried on the bigger ones back. She looked at them both with confusion until it hit her.

Baymax was the person who carried the smaller boy and, Hiro was the smaller boy! Oh my, she was dating a hero, she was completely shocked. After a few moments of fangirling over her dating a super hero, she thought back to when Hiro walked her home. He had told her he would never lie to her, or keep any secrets. This was a secret! Why would he keep this from her, was she really untrusted? She frowned, she would have to ask him tomorrow when they were alone. She didn't want to cause a scene infront of his aunt, and his friends. Still though she thought, a super hero, i am dating a super hero!

The next day came to be and aunt Cass made everyone breakfast, everyone woke up due to the smell of eggs, bacon (gross bacon), and toast. The all ate together, and talked. Maya was rather silent compared to the others. Aunt Cass looked over at Maya, she knew something was bothering her. It might be the fact of Hiro being in the hospital though, she didn't want to ask.

"Maya, how about we get, Hiro something better then hospital food to eat for breakfast when we go to see him?" Aunt Cass asked her, hoping it would take whatever it was bothering her off her mind. Maya looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, that is a great idea, Hiro might not like the food there. What do you think we should bring him?" She said agreeing with his aunt. Aunt Cass sat there and thought, Hiro does like muffins, and other things like that. Maybe they could get him a few muffins...She had no idea what he would be able to eat in his current state. They might as well try a few random things, and see what he picks.

"Well, we can pick many things from the shop here, and see what he takes when we see him." She told her, smiling. Maya thought that was a good idea, Hiro might not be able to eat some of the food they bring because of his injuries. Well he could try, but the doctor wouldn't like it very much. After they took some food they all thought Hiro would like to eat, they all headed the hospital to see him. Gogo got permission form her and Maya's parents to skip school to go see him as did the others.

Once they got to the hospital aunt Cass went to the front desk as the others stood further away. When aunt Cass walked back over to them she smiled.

"Hiro is awake, and, Baymax is deactivated. We can all go see him, but we can't jump on him to give him hugs." She informed them, then they all began to walk toward his room together. Once they found the room, they walked in. Hiro looked over and smiled.

"Hey guys!" He said seeming like nothing had happened to him. He say Maya standing beside his aunt, and waved at her. Maya looked away from him, she was upset with him. He had lied to her, and she was unhappy with that. Hiro say her look away, and raised an eyebrow. He thought it was because of his actions that caused him to end up in the hospital. After hours of them talking to Hiro, Maya couldn't take it anymore, she had to know why he kept this secret from her. She stood up well everyone was talking and raised her voice.

"Hiro Hamada, we need to talk!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, and then over to Hiro, who had a worried face. He was scared of this saying. Aunt Cass, started to get everyone out of the room so Hiro and Maya could talk. While she did that everyone was making comments about their relationship ending with laughter. Once the door closed behind them, Maya look Hiro in the eyes from across the room. It was silent for a while, all Hiro could hear was the loud sound of his fast beating heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cosplaygirl:**** Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, i am doing exams at school now, and making videos for some film contest. First place is $2,500 and if i win the 'Early bird prize' ( video is entered early) i can get an extra $500; wish me luck! I have a feeling i wont win first place, but i might win 'peoples choice' (people vote for the video), the prize is also $2,500! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Hiro kept looking at Maya, she was still silent. She walked over to Hiro and sat down on the side of the hospital bed he was using.

"Hiro..." she began to say as Hiro cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I know what you're going to say!" He said looking at her with wide eyes. She looked at him with a suprised look on her face. Hiro knew already, how? She was thinking for a while, but was pulled back to the conversation when Hiro began to speak again.

"You want to break up with me, I'm not what you thought i was like, i am bothering you to the worlds end, i am to smart, and i make you feel stupid, i always-" Hiro began to say, as he was trying to not sound emotional.

"Hiro, i am not breaking up with you!"She told him, getting him to shut up. Hiro looked at her with confusion now. He was lost, what would she need to talk to him about? He had not idea, well it could be about him running into the burning building.

"Hiro, i want you to tell me the truth about something, can you do that?" She asked, hoping he would say yes, and actual tell her the truth. Hiro looked at her for a little bit before answering, he didn't want to tell her about his and Baymax's battle suits, along with the others. Hiro nodded to her, to let her know she can continue with her question. He was hoping it had nothing to do with the suits, he would answer anything else with the truth, besides the suits. Besides it's not like she knew about them, right?

"I was at your house last night with everyone and..." she said pausing. Hiro's eyes were wide, to his relief she wasn't looking at him, but he was freaking out. Did she go into his room, and find the Magazines he had in his room, the very same ones he had gotten into trouble for having in the first place. Oh, he was so dead he thought.

"Are you that boy that fought that one guy i saw on television?With some other people, who were in a armoured suit as well?" She asked, looking him in they eyes. Hiro's eyes shifted from looking at her, to the Baymax's charging box on the floor, near his bed. Maya saw him look away from her, and she frowned, she took Hiro's hand causing him to look at her.

"Hiro, i asked you if you would tell me the truth, i am waiting for an answer." She informed him one last time. Once she finished her sentence, Hiro looked away again. This pissed her off, it's not like she was asking for much right? She just wanted him to be honest with her. She knew she wouldn't be mad, heck, he was a hero around the city, along with all the others, why wouldn't he tell her? Hiro was silent still, and Maya was getting more and more annoyed at each passing second.

"Hiro, are you not going to answer my-" She began to say. Hiro cut her off, and he seemed to be very upset, and annoyed with her.

"No!" He said out loud, almost shouting. Hiro regretted, as soon as he had done it. He just didn't want her to know. He felt that if he would say something about it, she would be taken away from someone who wants to kill him. Yes no one that he knew about was out to kill him, but he had this strange feeling as if something bad was going to happen, and he just had to keep her at a save distance. Maya stood up from the bed, which caught his attention.

"I can not believe you, Hiro! You told me that you would never lie to me, or keep secrets! Why can't you answer this question for me?" she yelled at him, anger clearly on her face. Hiro knew she was mad, but he didn't want to put her in danger by letting her fangirl over how she was dating a hero. She could tell her friends, then something bad could happen. Obviously she had seen the outfits, since she stared the question talking about his home. He just hoped that she would forget about her question, and think that he is just a fan that collects items that deal with the.

"I already put the pieces together, Hiro! The hidden battle suit, the robot, and the way you ran into that burning school! You are that guy everyone has seen on the news, the one that stopped that one man with the micro-beads! She yelled to him. Hiro knew she was right, and really mad at him. Maybe it was just best for him to let her be mad, it was better then him accidentally making it worse. She walked side to side, on the floor of this hospital room before turning to him again.

"When were you planning on telling me, or were you never going to tell me?" She asked, her eyes filled with anger. Oh dammit! Thought Hiro, he was going to have to answer her. If was stuck, oh how he just wanted to sleep and act like this never happened. Hiro leaned back and looked at the ceiling, Maya was staring at him the whole time; she was waiting for her answer, and she was not going to give up until she got it.

"Well, Hiro?" She asked with an extremely annoyed tone. Hiro was getting annoyed again, did he have to tell her everything? Not that he would hide anything else from her, but why was it such a big deal? Hiro heard her repeat herself another time, and he looked back over at her.

"Fine, okay! I am that guy from the news! Why is this such a big deal for you to know?" She shouted at her, and lifted her eyebrows at him in annoyance. For a smart guy he wasn't the brightest she thought.

"Because it is you jerk! We are dating, you are not suppose to keep secrets from me, unless they are for a gift or something! Besides, you promised me, you wouldn't keep secrets, this is a secret!" She yelled back to him. Hiro frowned, just because of that, was he really a jerk? He sighed, and looked back over at her. She was looking right back at him, but instead of anger, Hiro say sadness in her eyes. Once he say that, he felt like he was in more pain. Not because of this burns, but because it hurt on the inside seeing her like that. He felt like he just took her heart and tore it a little.

"Maya, i am sorry i lied to you, but i felt like i needed to. I was scared that if i was to tell you i was that guy, then something bad would happen. I still have that feeling like something bad is going to happen. That is the only reason i didn't tell you, please believe me on that. I would never hid anything else from you...well their is another thing, but i don't feel comfortable bringing that up right now." He told her, with a sorry look on his face. Once he had finished, Maya's anger disappeared a little in her eyes and on her face. But she still seemed to be annoyed. After a little while of silence between the two, anger appeared back onto her face.

"What's the other thing, Hiro?" She asked. Hiro's eyes went wide. He did not want to answer this question. Hiro looked away from her again in embarrassment. Maya sighed, and moved closer to him.

"Hiro, tell me now, and i will be less angry with you." She told sighed in defeat. Their was no winning for him in this. Still not looking at her, he started to speak.

"I have some things * pause * that are not exactly liked by women in my room." he told her. Still not making eye contact. Maya stood their for a moment with a really confused look on her face. She had no idea what he was talking about. She thought for a bit, and then when she figured out what he was talking about, she was shocked. She would have never guessed he would have any of that stuff, it was rather disgusting in her perspective. How did he even get anything like that? She thought. Hiro turned to look at her, because she was so silent it was like she disappeared. Once he saw her standing there, she smiled at him. It was Hiro's turn to be confused. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Hiro?" She said in a questioning tone, to make sure he was listening. Hiro was scared at what she was about to say. This was such a weird thing to talk about!

"Yes, Maya?" He said, letting her know to continue with what she was saying.

"How, and why do you have those?" She asked. Hiro lightly laughed because of the awkwardness of it all, but Maya stayed the way she was.

"Well, i got them from my brothers things. He had a box under his bed, that had a note one it. I said 'to, Hiro form, Tadashi.' It had a little silly face on it, so i opened it. That is how i got them. Why i still have them, well * pause * because they were a gift from him, and i um, well. You know?" He said, ending it with embarrassment. Maya's eyes went wide, and she looked a little grossed out. Hiro saw her disgusted face, and frowned.

"Whatever! You're the one that wanted to know!" He yelled at her in defense. Looking away from her once again. Maya saw him blush, his was all red from embarrassment; It was kind of funny. She sat back down onto the hospital bed, and smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, Hiro. I just didn't want you hiding things from me. I would never hide anything from you, I promise." She told him. Hiro looked over at her, and smiled.

"Thanks, and i am sorry for hiding things from you. I was just worried, and stuff." He told her. Hiro was happy, she wasn't that angry anymore, her angry face scared him a little. Hiro leaned toward and kissed her check. Once he had done that, aunt Cass was in the door way watching. She thought they were so adorable.

"You two are so adorable!" She said, with a big smile on her face. Hiro jumped back once he heard his aunt. He moved back a little to fast, which allowed him to feel his skin pull form where it was currently trying to heal from the burns. Hiro gasped form the sharp pain he felt. Maya looked at him and told him to be careful, and she got up from the bed, and walked over to his aunt.

"I will be back, i am going to go get a drink." She said as she left the room. As soon as she left the room, aunt Cass looked at Hiro and smiled. Hiro smiled back with confusion. She walked over to the bed, and sat down, looking at him. Hiro lifted an eyebrow at her. Aunt Cass laughed a bit, and smiled some more. Hiro was really confused.

"Aunt Cass, stop looking at me like that!" He said, sounding a little freaked out. Aunt Cass laughed a little more.

"Sorry, Hiro. But i think you and i need to have a little talk." She told him. Hiro's eyes went wide. No, no, no, no, no! He did not want to hear that, he already knew this stuff, from hanging around his university, and any questions he had, he could search about it online, or ask Baymax.

"Please no, aunt Cass. I don't need to hear this stuff!" He told her, covering his ears. Aunt Cass rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if you have any questions just ask, my little lady killer." She said, making Hiro rolled her eyes. He lied back down, and looked up at the ceiling again as he thought to himself; This was going to be a very long day, a very, very long day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cosplaygirl:**** Sorry for making you all wait, but i have been busy. In all honesty i think i most rather fast compared to most people, some people will take weeks to months to update. So I'm not that bad...right? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, along with all the others. To tell you the truth, some people have been telling me to write an actual book, not to this of course, but for a story off my own. What do you all think, should i? I have some idea's on what i could do, but i don't know. If i do, i will wait until i am done this story. Oh yes! I am so sorry for the spelling errors up until know, i really need to start editing these chapters. -_-**

Aunt Cass brought the car around to the doors of the hospital, so Hiro could put Baymax's charger down. Maya couldn't carry it; along with his aunt. So he gave up, and carried it instead. Once Hiro and Maya got into the car, aunt Cass turned to look at them both, and smiled.

"Who wants to go and get something to eat?" She asked. Maya's face lit up, she liked the idea of having lunch with Hiro's family. She nodded and looked at Hiro, who was looking out the window.

"Hiro?" She said, as she took a hold of his arm. Once she did that, he turned and looked at her, then his aunt.

"Sorry, i wasn't paying attention." He told them. Aunt Cass looked at him a little confused but shrugged it off, and turned back to begin driving. Maya looked at him with a concerned look, he was obviously worried about her now knowing about him being a hero. But she didn't understand what the big deal was, nothing bad has happened in town for a really long time, so he could relax. Maybe he just needed to have fun, play some video games, watch a movie, hang with this friends, heck even blow something up. Destruction is always fun when no one gets hurt... Right? ( it is for me, i love breaking things when they are either a- useless, b- broken already, c- broken so bad no amount of repairs will save said item. XD )

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Maya asked him. Hiro looked at her, and smiled.

"That would be great, but i am behind on school work. I have this project with Honey that needs to be finished, and i also want to figure out how that fire started." Hiro informed them.

"Yeah, but figuring that out isn't your job, Hiro, it's the fire departments job." She told him. Hiro frowned, she still didn't get it. He leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear.

"You already know about me, plus that fire didn't seem to be an accident.I am going to get to the bottom of this, if it is the last thing i do." he told her. As soon as he finished speaking her moved, and looked back out the window. Maya sat there in silence, why did he think the fire was no accident? Why would anyone want to sent his office on fire? It made no sense to her, maybe Hiro was just over thinking things. Once they dropped Maya off at her home, Hiro got into the passenger side, and sat down. Aunt Cass looked at him once he closed the car door, and frowned. Hiro looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" He asked. Aunt Cass sighed and began driving again.

"Why did you say no, it would have been fun, you haven't been out and about for a while. It would have been good for you to get out." She told him. Hiro rolled his eyes, he didn't need to hear this, he was sure he would hear the same thing from Maya soon enough.

"Aunt Cass, i do get out, I've been on dates with, Maya." He told her. Aunt Cass sighed.

"You know what i mean, Hiro. Hang out with your friends, instead of just her. You both will get sick of seeing on another if you always hang out." She informed him. Hiro looked at her, with a one eyebrow higher then the other.

"Then why did you try to get me to have lunch with her, and you If you wanted me to hang out with my friends for a while." He asked confused. Aunt Cass was silent,, and began to ignore him. Yep, Hiro caught her, she messed up with her topics, and now she wasn't going to say a thing.

When aunt Cass and Hiro got home, Hiro carried Baymax (who was in the charger) into the garage, and set him down next to his desk. He grabbed his phone and began to text Honey about the project. Because his office was destroyed in the fire, he offered for her to come over, and work on it with him. Once Honey got there, she walked into the garage, and went over to Hiro.

"How are you, Hiro?" She asked, smiling. Hiro looked at her, and smiled.

"I am good thanks. What do we have left for the project?"He wondered

"We have the skeleton to finish, and i have the look, and it's speaking pattern to finish; It shouldn't take to long." She informed him. Hiro went over to her, and took the bear.

"How about i finish the skeleton, and you start to work on the speaking pattern?" Honey set her things down on another desk, and looked back at him, and smiled.

"Sure!" She said, beginning to work. Hiro sat down on his chair, he turned it around to face his tools, and materials. He took a hold of the bear once again, and looked at the burned fur. Hiro began to think of his brother, and how he died. He must have been as scared as he was when he was in the burning building. Hours later and Hiro finished the skeleton, Honey also finished the speaking pattern, and placed it within the bear, then she sewed the back of the bear shut.

"Hiro, would i be able to leave the bear here? I will have to come back soon enough to finish it up."

"Sure, Honey i don't mind." He told her. She smiled, and waved goodbye, making her way out of the garage. But she stopped walking when she heard Hiro call out her name. She turned around, and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking about something very serious. This made Honey very concerned.

"what is it, Hiro?" She asked.

"Was anyone else in the room with you when the fire started, did someone leave before it happened, or was it just you?" He asked. Honey knew what this was about, he wanted to figure this all out. Leave no stone unturned. That's just the way he was, he was a lot like Tadashi that way.

"Not that i am aware of. It was just me in your office, honestly i don't know how it happened. Don't worry about it so much though, okay?" she said, ending her sentence with a question. Hiro sighed, as he got up from his desk.

"Fine, thanks anyway." He said, leaving the garage and going to his room. Honey watched him walk away, and frowned. It was obvious he was going to worry about it. That night Hiro couldn't sleep much, his burns were getting the best of him, no matter which way he tried to sleep, it wasn't working. Hiro decided that it would be best to go soak in the bathtub for a while, and see if that would help. He got up from his bed, and made his way to the bathroom. Once he got to the door way of the bathroom, he heard a noise coming from downstairs, was his aunt awake? No she couldn't be, he could still hear her faint snoring. Maybe it it was the cat? He looked over into his room, and saw the cat a sleep on Tadashi's bed. Once he saw the cat, he looked back to the stairs with a angry face; Someone was in the house. He went to his room, and grabbed a bat his aunt had got him a few year ago for Christmas, which was a bad present really, he never plays sports...The again it might have been a hint for him to go outside, and act like a normal 12 year old boy. Oh well that was 2 years ago, funny how he just thought of that, for someone who is so smart. Maya was right, he never thinks about the obvious.

Hiro slowly made his way down the stairs, and looked around. He didn't see anything out of place, or anything missing; This was a weird break in. He walked into the kitchen and saw the bear on the table with a sharp knife next to it. Hiro stared at it for a long while trying to find as explanation for why it was there instead of being in the garage where he left it. Maybe he put it there without realizing it, and used that knife or something, what other explanation was there?

Hiro gave up on thinking for now, and put the knife away, then headed back upstairs to soak in the bathtub. As he made his way back to the bathroom door, he stubbed his toe.

"Son of a -" He began to yell, but was cut of by an inflating robot.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate you pain?"


End file.
